The Paramount Magnetism
by thesweetcompounder
Summary: A story about a Miss USA contestant (Amy) who met a genius scientist (Sheldon) one slurpee day. Would the man of science fall helplessly in love to the queen of beauty even though she represents all that he had detested? Or would he be able to stop himself from making the same destiny he had suffered in other universes? Is there even such a thing as destiny?
**Inspiration:**

 _If my exterior had been transformed_

 _But my heart had been left unturned_

 _Would you still love me like yesterday?_

Would the _man of science_ fall helplessly in love to the _queen of beauty_ even though she represents things he had detested?

Or would he be able to stop himself from making the same _destiny_ he had suffered in other universes?

Is there even such a thing as destiny?

 **This story, is a battle of... will and ideologies...**

All of the guys were single.

They haven't met Penny, Bernadette and Claire/Emily yet.

They are around 24-28 age ranges. (They have different age as to their age in the show.)

This is definitely an A/U Shamy.

* * *

 **The Paramount Magnetism**

* * *

Leonard: Look at what I found in my email, apparently, a Ms. USA candidate is going viral. (Leonard said excited about what he just saw.)

Sheldon: I don't want to know. (Sheldon being Sheldon)

Howard: She has a scandal? (He asked excitedly)

Leonard: No, on the contrary

Sheldon: Leonard, I said I don't want to know. (Annoyed)

Leonard: You're not the only person here Sheldon. Raj and Howard might be interested.

Howard: As long as it's about girls, I'm in. (Smiling)

Leonard: Okay, so it was forwarded by the Weekly Scientist Journal.

Sheldon: How on earth did a Ms. USA candidate got mentioned there? Only one answer, their writing skills are deteriorating. (Doubting the source)

Leonard: You see, she's apparently super smart and if she wouldn't have pursued her current career, she could see herself ending up as a scientist. Either way, she's both changing lives and the world.

Sheldon: That's preposterous, how can she even say that. All those girls are nothing but mindless and their only concern is there face and figure. (He eyed the three of them in disbelief)

Howard: Let me see that! (He snatched Leonard's laptop.)

Raj: OMG, she's real! I searched her on Google. (He said dreamingly. Almost looking like he is already planning their wedding)

* * *

 _ **Name:**_ _Amy Farrah Fowler_

 _ **Height:**_ _5 feet 9 in_

 _ **Age:**_ _22 y/o_

 _ **Bust:**_ _36_

 _ **Waist:**_ _25_

 _ **Hips:**_ _37_

 _ **Career:**_ _Beauty Queen, Model, Free Lance writer, Chef, Researcher_

 _ **Hair Color:**_ _Brown/Black_

 _ **Skin Color:**_ _Warm Beige_

 _ **Education:**_ _B.S. degree in Neuroscience - Harvard University_

 _ **Hometown:**_ _Oklahoma_

 _ **Titles: (Only Major Titles included)**_

 _Miss Oklahoma 2015_

 _Miss Hawaiian Tropic USA 2014_

 _Distinguished Young Women 2013_

 _National Sweetheart 2010_

 _Miss Teen USA 2009_

 _Hawaiian Tropic Teen Miss 2008_

 _Miss America's Outstanding Teen 2007_

 _ **Motto in life:**_ _Success is no accident. It is hard work, perseverance, learning, studying, sacrifice, and most of all, love of what you are doing. - Pele_

* * *

Raj: Wow. Impressive profile, and sexy too! So sexy!

Leonard: Beautiful!

Howard: I can't believe a girl like that existed. Smart, sexy, beautiful, sexy, sexy, sexy, sexy…

Leonard: Howard!

Howard: What? She's so good to be true.

Raj: She might be lying that she's smart! Let's watch videos of her! (Trying to find an excuse for them to watch more interviews of Amy Fowler)

 _Leonard, Raj and Howard watched all the interviews of Amy that has been available in the internet, and they only had one conclusion. She's not kidding and it's possible that she's smarter than them._

Leonard: How could that be possible?

Howard: And she sounds so nice too… She's not human, she's an angel!

Raj: That would explain a lot!

Leonard: I bet there are thousands of guys falling in love with her right now.

Howard: Like how we are right now?

The three shouted: "YESSSS!"

Howard: Oooohhh. I bet even celebrities would love her.

Raj: I'm sure.

Sheldon: You are all still going on and on about her? (He couldn't believe them three; they have spent 3 hours of their lives pondering about a girl who they haven't even met.)

Howard: Yes, and I even bet Sheldon could like her. (He wasn't kidding. Seriously, Amy Fowler is amazing.)

Sheldon: No. Absolutely not, I have a twin sister who always goes to pageants and I have never once liked anyone who joined. I'm going out; I have a sudden craving for Slurpee. At least I'm being productive, unlike you three.

The three shouted: "Whatever!"

Raj: She's my dream woman." (Raj said smitten.)

Leonard: I don't think you can handle her Raj, she's smarter than you.

Raj: So? I don't care! Stop ruining my dream!

Leonard: Howard? You're awfully quiet?

Howard: Shuuush. I'm buying Ms. USA 2016 tickets; I want to see her in person.

Raj: Why! A….re you soooo selfish? Buy one for us too!

Howard: So, three tickets?

Leonard: Make it 4, let's included captain robot here.

Howard: Why? (He complained.)

Leonard: I bet he would love Amy Farrah Fowler! We can tell him, "I told you so" a million times! (Evil grin)

Raj: I like the sound of that. (Laughing)

* * *

Sheldon: I don't get it. Why are they so impressed, for all they know, she could have just memorize those lines and completely faked it so that everyone would be impressed. I'm too smart for those deceiving girls. Beauty pageants are one of the biggest frauds of all contests. They'd do anything to win, anything. (He is asking himself)

 _(Sheldon arrived at 7/11 so he could satisfy his cravings, curious thought as to why he was craving for it on this particular day.)_

I got it! I always drink Slurpee when Missy join pageants and all those mentions of pageants made me miss it.

 _(He said, smiling at himself for a job well done at knowing the root of the problem. His smile faded though as the girl in front of him have been taking far too long._

 _He waited… 15 minutes, and she's still not done…)_

Sheldon: What is wrong with her? How can a person stay at a Slurpee machine for 15 minutes and counting? Is she shoving it in her throat?

 _(That's the only time Sheldon notices her…_

 _She's about 5 to 6 inches shorter than Sheldon… Slightly tanned, either a model or a beauty queen. He thought.)_

Sheldon: This is California of course, it is normal for people with those characteristics to be here, but I've been patient enough… _(Sheldon forwarded)_

Excuse me? _(Annoyed)_ 19 minutes and counting.

* * *

 _(Her interview last night was one of the best or worst things that had happened to her. Best, because her popularity had gone up. Worst, because she gets too many creepy stalker._

 _But, she was prepared for that, more than prepared. After all, this isn't the first time.)_

Amy: Oh no… did you recognize me? Please no more interviews

 _(She was startled. She turned around to face him, to apologize firstly and secondly, to check if he was one of those creepy stalkers._

 _To her surprised, she was taken aback. She has seen a lot of handsome man in her life before, but no one has ever made her heart skip a beat. What a different sensation it is?)_

Amy: So this is what they call liking a complete stranger, I have read something about this before. I have always dissed the idea as it was illogical and I have never once felt it.

Wow… Who is this man that made me rethink this theory? What does he have that's different? That could make me feel this way at the sight of him?

 _(She's totally talking to herself in her mind… but Sheldon interrupted her…)_

Sheldon: Who are you? _(He is still annoyed at her.)_

Amy: And you happen to not know me? _(She said amused at where things were going.)_

Great, what an interesting man indeed… What a perfect coincidence too? Oh wait, I'm even in my worst appearance ever, badly dressed, loose shirt, this case is getting intriguing minute by minute. _(She thought)_

Sheldon: Of course not, and I don't need to know who you are. I called your attention for one thing; I believe it's my turn.

 _(It's true that Sheldon is more than annoyed than he was at the beginning. Not because he finds her annoying, but because he finds her attractive and he is annoyed by that. He wanted to hurry up and get out of this place. Why?_

 _You have to understand that Sheldon has never found any woman attractive before. The tingling sensation he is feeling right now makes him uncomfortable although it felt extremely nice, he didn't like it._

 _He had visited this thought before, that if ever he would be attracted to anyone (very unlikely), she would most definitely be a scientist, unique and beautiful too. Not like those girls who join beauty pageants or goes into modeling. In this case, this girl in front of him is highly impossible to be a scientist, although she is beautiful. She's either a model or a beauty queen. The types he hates the most.)_

Drats.

 _(His brain is failing him now, is he going mad? Why does he find this girl attractive? Why? He needs to get away. He has to. Is he becoming senseless like those guys who are controlled by their baser urges? He thought he was above that. Yes he was, he has met a lot of woman before but he never once felt something like this._

 _Then, there is only one conclusion. He is becoming stupid; surely falling for a woman like this is stupid.)_

Amy: Sorry. I was just craving for this. _(Apologetic)_

 _(While Sheldon is terrified of his feelings, Amy on the other hand, felt the need to know more about this mysterious guy who have made her feel this way for the first time._

 _For a person who even have celebrities court her, handsome man is not new in her book._

 _She was awfully curious._

 _What does he have that no other man has? How did I find him attractive at first sight?)_

Sheldon: I can see that. (He said cockily.)

Isn't it obvious? But, interesting, I also am craving for this today. (He thought)

Amy: Why don't I treat you to a free drink for waiting for 19 minutes and 30 seconds?

Sheldon: Interesting, you were aware of how long it took you?

Amy: Yes I was. I can only take a maximum of 23 minutes or my diet would be gravely harmed.

Sheldon: So you really are one of those girls, no wonder.

Amy: Hmmm? (She should feel insulted, but, curious enough, she wasn't, but rather challenged.)

Sheldon: Model or beauty queen? (He tried to avoid eye contact.)

Amy: Both. (She smiled)

Sheldon: I see, I was right. (He was feeling victory, but then again, defeat because he is undeniably attracted to her, especially her eyes.)

Amy: Are you a scientist? (Still smiling)

 _Two can play at that game (she thought)_

Sheldon: How did you know? (Shocked)

Amy: You used the scientific method. The way you inquire and answer scientific questions by making observations and doing experiments… The steps of the scientific method are to: Ask a Question. Do Background Research, in simple terms.

 _Who's the genius now? (She thought)_

Sheldon: Interesting. I might consider your offer now.

Amy: I insist. What's your field of study?

Sheldon: Theoretical Physics

Amy: Curious, why is that?

Sheldon: More importantly, why not?

Amy: I see, solving the universe secrets is definitely appealing, although I am more interested in neuroscience.

Sheldon: Why on earth? Well, at least not geology.

Amy: I find human brain fascinating more than anything else.

Sheldon: Strongly disagree.

Amy: (She only just smiled back at her)

Sheldon: Before I continue, let me put this out in the open so you can leave if you will, I find models and beauty queens nothing but brainless and stupid. (He was testing her, if she gets angry without asking, then she's no different than any other girl out there.)

Amy: Why is that? (Curious)

Sheldon: Isn't it obvious?

Amy: Can I prove you wrong then?

Sheldon: Very well… I don't like being proven wrong, so get ready.

Amy: Bring it on. (Challenge accepted)

* * *

 _They had conversed for 2 hours straight without Amy missing or getting anything wrong up to this point._

Amy: Ready to give up?

Sheldon: Not yet, I have one more.

* * *

Amy: Now?

Sheldon: Maybe I went too easy on you. But, fine, I should say there is an exception to general perception. Only this time though.

Amy: Thank you, I've enjoyed that. I have never been challenged like that before. It was rather fun, don't you think?

Sheldon: I can't believe I'm admitting this, but, yes. I have never had that much joy conversing with anyone before. I have to admit, you surprised me and I think you are wasting your brain at your current career.

Amy: Thank you, and maybe in other universes, I'm a scientist.

Sheldon: That's a fact. I'm sure you are. And you know, my colleagues couldn't even follow or answer my questions with 100% accuracy. But you did.

Amy: They are not me.

Sheldon: Obviously, what's your IQ?

Amy: How direct… 185, yours?

Sheldon: 187. I'm still superior, not surprised but that explains a lot. Why did you even pursue that seemingly senseless path?

Amy: At first, I was born with it. My mother love joining me to pageants. But as I grew up, I've learned to love it and to know why I love it.

Sheldon: Why? (Curious more than ever)

Amy: To actually do the job. To be smart enough to implement it. Most girls aim for the fame, but I aim to change lives and the world.

Sheldon: You are smart, I have never thought of that before. You're using your beauty to get to the position where you could actually change the world then using your brain to act upon it.

Amy: Exactly, you are brilliant to see through my elaborate plans.

Sheldon: So, why are you not Ms. Universe yet?

Amy: I took my B.S. degree first, so I have to stop. But I'm recently back.

 _ **Ring… ring… ring…**_

Amy: Oh no, it's my manager. I'm going to get yelled at, I need to go. (She said in a panic)

Sheldon: I bet you would be, if she knew what you have been eating.

Amy: You're right. (She laughs)

Sheldon: I am always. (He smiles)

Amy: I didn't get your name.

Sheldon: Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.

Amy: Nice to meet you Dr. Cooper, I really need to go; it was nice conversing with you.

Sheldon: I'm not surprised. Your name?

* * *

 _Amy didn't hear the last thing Sheldon said as she was panicking, she had to hurry or she will suffer a whole day of getting yelled at._

 _Last time, it was because she was so fixated with a book in the library and she forgot the time._

* * *

 _ **(At Amy's Apartment)**_

Anne: What is it now Amy? Another book in the library?

Amy: Errr. No…

Anne: Then what?

Amy: I went out to get a Slurpee, don't worry my diet is unharmed.

Anne: For 3 hours? You got Slurpee for three hours? If I hadn't known you all your life, I would think you went on a date.

Hold on, what is that smile? (Now, she's getting suspicious)

Wait… Don't tell me… (But Amy kept smiling)

Whaaaaaat?

Amy: No I wasn't.

Anne: Your face isn't saying the same thing.

Amy: Ugh, maybe, it's not considered a date.

Anne: What? Are you telling me AMY FARRAH FOWLER has finally had someone she likes? For 15 years I have known you, you never liked any guy! I was starting to think you're a lesbian.

Amy: Yes. (She said playfully.) Don't worry; I would never see him again.

Anne: Why not?

Amy: He is a complete stranger.

Anne: You must have at least a name!

Amy: Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper.

 _ **Few minutes later…**_

Anne: Uhuh. A fine man indeed.

Amy: What? How did you know?

Anne: Google. He is actually pretty famous at the science community.

 _(Amy was speechless…)_

Anne: Enough about that, as much as I am thrilled you have someone you like. We have bigger problems right now.

Amy: I know. (Back to reality, she thought)

Anne: So, your next interview is…

* * *

 _ **(Back at Sheldon and Leonard's Apartment)**_

Sheldon: How rude, she didn't even give her name after I gave mine. (He is still thinking of that unknown girl and he does not like it, it's not like him after all…)

Leonard: Sheldon, where have you been? (He was worried)

Sheldon: I've been… drinking Slurpee.

Leonard: For three freaking hours?

Sheldon: Yes. There was girl that kept me busy. She's quite interesting. (He said it, like it was nothing)

Howard: Did I hear that right?

Raj: Did Sheldon just say there was a girl?

Leonard: No, impossible.

Howard: Sheldon, can you repeat what you just said.

Sheldon: There was a girl that kept me busy for three hours. We drank Slurpee and converse a whole lot.

Howard: No. That can't be right.

Leonard: Sheldon, can you please repeat what you did again?

Sheldon: How annoying, pay attention. There was a girl that kept me busy for three hours. We drank Slurpee and converse a whole lot.

Leonard: See, he said there was no girl… wait… he said there was…

Howard: How could that be possible? Sheldon could stand to talk to a girl for three hours."

Raj: The bigger question is how that girl could stand Sheldon for three hours.

Leonard: Sheldon, could you tell us more about this girl?

Sheldon: Why? I would never see her again. She was fine but then in the end, she's rude. She didn't even give me her name after I gave mine.

Howard: She might be scared that you would stalk her. (He explained)

Sheldon: I would never.

Raj: So, details. Can you describe her?

Howard: I bet she's fat.

Leonard: As fat as your mother Howard?

Howard: Hey!

Raj: Or a robot like Leonard's mom!

Leonard: Wait! Fine… Maybe…

Sheldon: I estimate she's a 5 feet 8 inches, a bit tanned, brown or black hair. Oh, and she's a model slash beauty queen. (He answered them just so they would stop)

Raj: WHAT?

Howard: How could Sheldon talk to a gorgeous girl like her?

Leonard: It's not possible. (The three guys thought that Sheldon must have drunk too much Slurpee that he got brain freeze and he imagined things.)

Sheldon: I know, I didn't think she could possibly answer the questions I asked her.

Leonard: What questions?

Sheldon: The ones we had last week. Where you guys only got the highest of 67%. ( _Am I now bragging her to my friends?_ _Nah, I'm simple stating facts._ He thought)

Howard: Hey those were hard!

Sheldon: Well, she aced it!

Leonard: When you said aced, you meant? 100%?

Sheldon: Duh. What else Leonard, no wonder you got 67% correct.

* * *

 **A/N: The guys still thinks Sheldon is delusional.**

 **No copyright infringement intended**. **This has been in my dropbox last December 13, 2015.**

 **I did few changes. I have to adjust the date for the pageant because recently June 5, 2016 - Ms USA 2016 was held and concluded in real time at Las Vegas, T-Mobile Area.**

 **I'm thinking of making the pageant in this universe similar to that.**

 **P.S. I only reread once or twice before I publish.**


End file.
